


Машина Руба Голдберга

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: В свободное время Брюс мастерит механизмы, Тони от этого в восторге.





	Машина Руба Голдберга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rube Goldberg Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414965) by [DaftPunk_DeLorean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/pseuds/DaftPunk_DeLorean). 



Наморщив лоб и высунув кончик языка, вооруженный пипеткой Брюс понемногу добавлял и убирал воду из винного бокала, пока тот не отозвался идеальной «до», когда Брюс в очередной раз постучал ногтем по стеклу. Он отступил на шаг и нахмурился, оглядывая конструкцию: мысленно воспроизвел последовательность, почти услышал мелодию, визуализировал финальный результат. Наконец он улыбнулся – все было безупречно.  
  
Брюс отвернулся от машины, но все еще был погружен в мир конструкций и механизмов. Работа над ней заняла… недели… месяцы? Брюсу не терпелось устроить первый прогон от начала до конца. Ради такого случая он заварил чашку идеального чая, и пока тот настаивался, старательно сооружал на изящном серебряном подносе маленькую пирамиду из кубиков сахара.  
  
— Что это у нас тут?  
  
От неожиданности Брюс громко ойкнул и, обернувшись, встретился взглядом с ухмыляющимся Тони, который небрежно прислонился к косяку, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Хм. С железками вожусь.  
  
Брюс снова заулыбался, когда Тони подошел не нему, одарив теплым взглядом и горячим поцелуем.  
  
— С каких это пор? — пробормотал он, с любопытством заглядывая Брюсу через плечо.  
  
— Всегда. Я… Ну… Мне нравится конструировать.  
  
— Бесспорно. Почему же я был не в курсе?   
  
Брюс пожал плечами, на щеках выступил румянец.  
  
— Даже не знаю. Не думал, что кому-то будет интересно…  
  
Тони прервал его взмахом руки.  
  
— Только, пожалуйста, не говори, что думал, будто мне, инженеру и механику, создавшему армию дистанционно управляемых робо-доспехов, не будет интересно конструировать всякие штуки. Особенно вместе с любовью всей моей жизни! — в шутку возмутился он.  
  
Брюс фыркнул и потер локоть.  
  
— Да ладно. Ты создаешь вещи, настоящие вещи. А это — так… глупости. Забава.  
  
Тони снова посмотрел на Брюса и широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Радость моя, машина Руба Голдберга — никакая не глупость, — заявил он с нескрываемым восторгом.  
  
От его слов у Брюса потеплело на сердце.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно правда, Брюс. Да на это нужны месяцы работы! Что она делает? — с интересом спросил Тони.  
  
Он отошел назад и оглядел хитроумную конструкцию из дерева, металла и стекла, которая практически целиком заняла редко используемую комнату с архивом по соседству с кабинетом Брюса. Брюс расплылся в восторженной улыбке и вытащил из кармана серебристый шарик от подшипника.  
  
— Придя в движение, шарик наращивает ровно пять процентов от исходного ускорения на каждый фут. Он взаимодействует со вторым подшипником на двойной спирали, потом играет на винных бокалах «Ты мерцай, мерцай, маленькая звездочка» в двухтональной гармонии, и в итоге… — Брюс прервался, чтобы взять чашку с чаем и поставить ее на блюдце в самом конце лабиринта, — машина кладет кусок сахара в мой чай, — закончил он с гордостью.  
  
Тони рассмеялся и обнял его за талию.  
  
— Брюс, как же мне это нравится! Месяцы сложной головоломной работы, пять минут абсолютного совершенства, от которого сердце замирает, и все ради единственного кусочка сахара. Я уже говорил, что ты — самое яркое счастье в моей жизни?  
  
Брюс почувствовал, как горят щеки. Тони всегда умел представить все так, будто его маленькие странности были вовсе не странностями, а драгоценностями, заставляющими взгляд Тони сиять.  
  
— Это глупо, — возразил Брюс.  
  
Тони чмокнул его в кончик носа.  
  
— Вовсе нет. Ты уже провел пробный запуск?  
  
— Как раз собирался.  
  
Тони терпеливо ждал, пока он проверит всю конструкцию еще раз, наберет полную грудь воздуха, и задержав дыхание, установит шарик в начале пути.  
  
— Готов? — спросил Брюс, оглянувшись через плечо, и получил в ответ поднятые вверх большие пальцы.  
  
— Готов.  
  
Брюс подождал еще секунду и отпустил шар.  
  
Машина немедленно пришла в движение, защелкала и закрутилась, винные бокалы зазвучали как крохотные колокольчики. Шарик летал по комнате, а они поворачивались вслед, пристально следя за его движением. Брюс от восторга сжимал пальцы в кулаки, и до головокружения задерживал дыхание на каждом переходе. И вот наконец, кажется, сама машина затаила дыхание, чтобы осторожно взять один кусок сахара и уронить его в горячий чай. Механизмы постепенно останавливались, пощелкивая, и затихли, что Брюс не преминул отметить криком:  
  
— Черт подери, сработало!  
  
Он обернулся к Тони и, торжествующе смеясь, расцеловал его. Это была далеко не первая из собранных им машин Руба Голдберга, но впервые Брюс разделил это с Тони, который теперь обнимал его, празднуя вместе с ним.  
  
— Это было безупречно! — восхищенно воскликнул Тони и подтолкнул его по направлению к чашке с чаем. — Давай! Нам необходим тост!  
  
Брюс послушно сделал глоток и протянул чашку Тони, который тут же ее принял. Что бы Тони ни говорил, Брюс все еще считал свое увлечение не более, чем глупым хобби, но это не отменяло радости от первого удачного запуска. Чуть позже он еще побудет занудой: запишет весь процесс работы машины на камеру, тщательно смонтирует видео, так чтобы было приятно смотреть, и добавит запись к своей коллекции. Но прямо сейчас он поставил чашку обратно на блюдце и радостно протянул шарик Тони.  
  
— Мне кажется, я люблю более сладкий чай. Как думаешь?  
  
В ответ Тони засиял как мальчишка, принял от Брюса шарик, и они принялись спешно перезаряжать машину.


End file.
